Tsuyo-sa, Ongaku, to Yume
by Bunga Sharesputri
Summary: RE-PUBLISH!/Kerajaan yang memiliki 2 bulan.Bulan yang terang akan memudar.Dan yang gelap tak akan diketahui. Inilah kisah seorang calon ratu dengan takdir yang menjeratnya. Membuatnya harus menemui beberapa Sang Pemilik Unsur dan ia jatuh cinta pada salah satunya. Melodi yang menegangkankan pun bermain, sampai masalah semakin menumpuk.Apa sesuatu menghilang?/Ch.2 Up !
1. Chapter 1 : Kembali Bertemu

**A/n :** Mungkin sudah ada yang udah membaca fic Bunga yang satu ini. Tapi, Bunga mohon maaf ya, yang sudah susah-susah mereview, mem-fav, dan mem-follow fic Bunga yang ini. Bunga memutuskan untuk re-publish. Soalnya, Bunga barus sadar, kalau chapter empatnya ada yang salah. Dan itu gara-gara enggak baca chapter tiganya. Yang Bunga kira udah Bunga tulis, ternyata belom. Ck, mau Bunga update chapternya, tapi, banyak banget chapter yang sudah dipublish. Dan, inilah hasilnya! Bunga terpaksa re-publish! Karena itu, gomenne mina-san! Bunga bener-bener minta maaf! Bunga harap, masih ada yang mau baca. Makasih sebelumnya. Umh, karena alurnya agak dipercepat nanti, kayaknya bakal Bunga kasih romace di chap dua atau chap tiganya. Jadi, selamat membaca ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading Minna!**

 **Tsuyo-sa, Ongaku, to Yume by Bunga Sharesputri**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Banyak TYPO, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov**

"Karin-chan?" panggil Miyon pelan. Tak ada sahutan yang berarti dari sang pemilik nama. Gadis berumur 17 tahun itu hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan dari pemilik nama 'Karin'. Hingga akhirnya, Miyon kembali berkutat kepada Handphone _Touchscreen_ -nya. Berusaha balas mencueki gadis disampingnya.

"Ini menyebalkan, Miyon-chan," ujar Karin kesal. Matanya menatap keluar jendela mobil, lalu mendesah pelan.

"Hei, kan kita baru saja tiba disini 40 menit yang lalu? Aku tahu Karin-chan paling tidak suka hal ini. Tapi, kalau kau sampai ditemukan mereka, nyawamu bisa menghilang seketika, Karin-chan!"

" Iya-iya. Bukankah One-chan terlalu lama?" Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sepupunya yang satu ini bakal cerewet mengenai hal 'itu'.

"Begitulah. Oh' ya Karin-chan! Empat hari lagi kita akan masuk sekolah baru, sedihnya…" ratap Miyon. Wajahnya seketika menunduk, mengingat dia tidak begitu suka harus membuka buku dan membaca setiap kata yang tertera disana.

"Ugh, aku juga tak suka harus masuk sekolah disini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudahlah itu otoritas nee-san. Kita sudah janji padanya."

"Itu benar, Miyon. Jangan mengeluh, atau… kau mau aku kembalikan?" Seorang gadis bertanya ketika ia membuka pintu. Tanpa menengok, Miyon menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang," ajaknya sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Loh, Ayumi-neesan? Sejak kapan kau bisa tersenyum?" tanya Karin heran dan agak menyindir saat gadis 23 tahun bersurai _Chocholate Milk_ alias Ayumi didalam mobil. Kakak perempuannya, yang hubungannya sendiri tidak begitu akrab. Yah, kalau kau bisa menganggap 'bertengkar mulut' adalah sebuah keakraban, maka kau bisa menyebut mereka berdua akrab.

"Barusan, kok," jawab Ayumi singkat, lalu mencibir pelan. "Kamu tahu, kamu tidak sopan."

"Memangnya, siapa yang posisinya lebih tinggi?" balas Karin mencibir. Ayumi menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Kamu." ia menunjuk Karin. "Jangan memainkan posisi. Dan ingat, kamu tanggung jawabku."

Karin memegang kepalanya erat. Tampak sedikit tersinggung. "Jangan bicara lagi. Ayo cepat, aku mulai merasa risih didalam sini."

Ayumi tampak tak peduli, ia kembali berbalik dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. "Sesuai kemauanmu."

Mobil _Silver Metalik_ yang mengangkut tiga orang itu pun segera melaju, membelah jalan demi jalan di kota Tokyo yang ramai tersebut. Dalam perjalanan, hanya hening yang melanda. Hanya sesekali saja mereka berkata sesuatu yang kadang tidak begitu penting. Tak lama, mereka bertiga sudah sampai di sebuah rumah.

Rumah berwarna putih bertingkat empat yang dibangun diatas tanah berukuran satu hektar. Sekitar setengah hektarnya, hanya untuk tempat berdirinya rumah megah berwarna putih dengan sedikit campuran warna ungu muda itu dan sedikit halaman depan serta pagar. Dan sisa setengah hektarnya berupa halaman belakang yang terdiri dari kebun mawar beraneka warna, air mancur ditengahnya, pavilliun kecil, dan beberapa kursi taman. Setidaknya, begitulah penjelasan yang bisa Karin tangkap dari sang nee-san.

"Ayo, masuklah."

"Ayumi-neesan, kau menyewanya?"

Ayumi mengangguk pada Miyon. "Yah, untuk tiga tahun. Waktunya hanya setahun lagi, tapi, aku sudah menemukan satu. Tinggal kau saja."

"Oh."

 **CEKLEK!**

Pintu depan dengan ukiran sepasang burung merak terbuka setelah kak Ayumi memencet bel dua kali. Tampak seorang pelayan bersurai _Merah Cherry_ dengan iris _Blue Azure_ membukakan pintu. Suzaku Ai.

"Ah, Suzaku?!" pekik Karin kaget ketika melihat pelayan sekaligus teman-nya sejak sebelum ia berada disini. Suzaku yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun itu hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Karin-sama? Ah, maaf karena membiarkan anda semua diluar. Mari masuk," kata Suzaku mempersilahkan mereka bertiga memasuki rumah mewah milik keluarga bermarga Hanezono itu.

"Lama tak bertemu anda, Karin-sama, Miyon-sama," ujar Suzaku sembari menyuruh Yagami-sopir keluarga Hanazono-mengambil barang bawaan yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Lelaki berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu segera keluar untuk mengambil barang bawaan.

"Sudah dulu, ya, Suzaku acara reunian-nya. Sekarang, kamu antar Karin dan Miyon kekamarnya dulu. Mereka pasti lelah. Kamu tahu, kan, seperti apa keadaan Karin?" Ayumi berucap sambil mengikat rambut sepunggungnya menjadi _ponytail_ yang semula digerai.

"Saya mengerti."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Suzaku segera mengantar kedua nona-nya. Kamar Karin berada di lantai tiga, begitu juga dengan Miyon walau berbeda kamar. Berbeda dengan kamar lainnya, kamar Karin dan Miyon memiliki corak tujuh kuntum mawar di pintunya.

"Nah, saya tinggal dulu Karin-sama, Miyon-sama," ucap Suzaku yang segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Karin-chan. Kita istirahat sebentar sebelum jam makan siang. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum jam makan siang, " ajak Miyon dan ia langsung duluan masuk kekamarnya.

"Kau benar. Aku benar-benar lelah," kata Karin menerima ajakan Miyon.

Karin meneliti isi kamarnya segera setelah membuka pintu. Rapi, bersih, dan barang-barang penting miliknya sudah disusun sesuai tempatnya. Karin tersenyum pelan. "Bahkan disini pun, aku harus mengurus benda itu?"

Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur berukuran _king size_ yang seprainya berwarna biru tua keunguan dengan corak awan. Rasa 5L alias Lemah, Letih, Lesu, Lelah, dan Lemas yang ia derita berangsur-angsur menghilang karena kenyamanan kasur miliknya.

"Aduh, lelahnya." Karin mengeluh, menemukan orang yang ia cari-cari memang tidak semudah mengatakannya. Baru saja hendak terlelap, Karin terusik oleh suara ketuka pintu.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Siapa?" tanya Karin meninggikan suaranya. Takut, bila suaranya tak terdengar. Yah, jarak tempat tidur dengan pintu kamar memang agak jauh.

"Ini saya, Yagami, Karin-sama," jawab sebuah suara dari luar kamar Karin.

"Oh, masuklah. Aku tidak menguncinya," balas Karin lembut. Ia segera kembali berdiri.

Yagami perlahan membuka pintu sambil menggumamkan kata 'permisi'. Ia lalu menaruh dua koper besar yang berwarna _Blue Aquamarine_ dan sebuah tas berukuran sedang berwarna putih didekat lemari.

"Saya permisi dulu."

"Eh? Tu-tunggu!" seru Karin sambil berjalan mendekati Yagami.

"Ya, nona?"

Set!

Karin menunjukkan sebungkus permen pada lelaki muda itu. "Ambillah. Sebagai tanda terima kasih dan juga permintaan maaf. Maaf kalau aku jadi jarang memenuhi tawaranmu untuk berlatih bersamamu."

Yagami menatap nona-nya maklum. "Tidak, itu bukan salah anda. Bukankah, takdir hanya sedang menguji?" Karin mengangguk semangat. "Kalau begitu, saya keluar dulu, nona. Selamat berberes."

"Ya." Karin berbalik dan menatap kopernya diletakkan. "Huftt… sepertinya ini saatnya bersih-bersih, Karin, " ujar Karin pada dirinya.

Lalu, dengan sigap Karin menaruh baju-bajunya yang berasal dari salah satu koper dan tasnya di lemari kayu coklat kekuningan. Ia menggantung bajunya dengan telaten.

Setelah selesai, ia membuka koper satunya lagi. Mendapati tiga buah pigura foto di balik kain yang membungkus erat.

Yang pertama, fotonya dengan kedua almarhum orangtuanya. Saat ia masih berumur empat atau lima tahun dan memakai gaun berwarna _Silver._ Yang kedua, ketika ia bersama dengan ketujuh orang temannya. Karin menatap sosok mungilnya berada ditengah, tersenyum lembut dengan yang lain mengelilinginya. Suzaku Ai, Otoyaki Namuro, Denira Saga, Yurika Uzu, Miyon, dan dua orang anak lelaki anak teman mendiang ayahnya. Jujur saja, Karin tidak ingat siapa mereka.

Dan yang terakhir, foto ia bersama Ayumi-neesan dan saudari kembarnya, Kirin Hanazono. Hanya ia yang tersenyum di foto itu, kedua saudara yang ada dibelakangnya hanya menatap datar, membuat Karin detik itu tersenyum miris. Kirin, saudari-nya yang masih hidup, tapi tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Kakak kembar yang menantangnya untuk merebut hak kekuasaan. Siapa yang menang dialah yang berhak mengambil hak penuh atas kekuasaan dan boleh melakukan apa saja pada saudarinya yang kalah. Oke, lupakan saja. Itu adalah ucapan terakhir Kirin-nee nya yang masih Karin ingat hingga sekarang dari ingatan saat ia berumur nyaris tujuh tahun.

Ingatan itu berhasil membuat Karin meloloskan setetes air kristal di wajahnya. Ia terisak sedikit, mencoba mengingat apa salahnya. Orang seperti apa dia di masa lalu, sehingga membuat takdir mengujinya seberat ini. Karin menghapus matanya kasar, ia sudah janji. Dia tidak akan menangis lagi dan tak akan lagi terlihat lemah. Tidak peduli, jika itu membuat ia harus keluar dari batasnya.

Karin mencoba menyelesaikan acara beres-beresnya sesingkat mungkin. Dan dua puluh lima menit kemudian, ia sudah menyelesaikannya. Karin menghela nafas lega, satu masalah sudah selesai.

Karin memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ia langsung menuju lantai empat. Ada lima pintu ruangan disana. Kalau diurutkan dari dekat tangga seperti ini, ruang lukis, ruang musik, ruang olahraga, pemandian air panas kecil, dan ruang tari. Ruang tari ini disekat menjadi dua bagian. Bagian satunya untuk tari balet dan yang satunya untuk tari tanpa cermin. Dan ruangan ini kadang bisa digunakan untuk belajar kelompok. Yah, itu sih katanya Ayumi-neesan. Umh, kata pemilik rumah ini juga, sih.

Karin segera memasuki ruang musik yang lumayan luas. Ada viola, biola, gitar, seperangkat drummer, dan piano _Up Right_ berwarna putih. Karin segera mendekati piano dengan wajah ceria dan duduk di kursi pianonya. ''Kenapa nee-san tidak bilang sih, kalau ada piano?'' batin Karin kesal. Tapi, itu tak berlangsung lama. Karena Karin sudah mencoba menekan beberapa tuts piano. ''Yah, lumayan,'' batin Karin lagi.

Perlahan, jemari-jemari Karin memainkan sebuah komposisi klasik. Tangannya sangat lentur tanpa membuat suatu kesalahan. Karin sangat menikmati setiap not yang ia ketuk. Tanpa sadar, ia telah selesai memainkan lagunya.

"Wah, hebat! Pasti kau yang bernama Karin,kan?" kata seorang gadis bersurai _Dark Blue._ Karin terkejut akan kedatangan gadis itu. "Himeka Kujyo. Salam kenal," lanjutnya.

"E-ehh, ba-baiklah Kujyo-san. Siapa dan kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Karin sembari berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap teliti gadis manis nan imut itu.

"Aku disuruh kesini oleh Ayumi-neesan. Dia sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku. Kami tak menyangka, selama ini dialah orang yang menghidupi kami. Terima kasih, ya? Oh, nanti, kita akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, loh. Lagu apa tadi?" ucapnya panjang x lebar. Karin tak menjawab, ia mengingat sesuatu.

'Kalau dia adalah anak dari keluarga yang sama, apa dia juga memilikinya?' Karin bertanya dalam hati. Ia lalu memejamkan mata sebentar. "Boleh, aku memegang matamu?"

"Apa?"

"Maksudku, apa aku boleh memegang kelopak matamu?"

Himeka memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. Tapi, ia mengangguk. "Boleh," jawabnya lalu memejamkan mata. Karin mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh kelopak mata Himeka yang tertutup dengan dua jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah secara perlahan.

Deg!

Nafas Karin terdengar sedikit memburu. Himeka-yang sudah membuka mata-balas menatap heran. "Err… ada yang salah dengan mataku?"

"Oh, tidak. Ha-Hanya saja-…" Karin menghentikan ucapannya. 'Hanya saja, kamu salah satu orang yang aku cari,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hanya?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi, kamu bertanya tentang judul lagu yang aku mainkan, kan, Kujyo-san?"

"Jangan, panggil dengan Kujyo-san. Himeka saja. Himeka-chan! Bagaimana?" tawar Himeka tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah."

"Jadi?"

" _Chopin_ , yaitu _Nocturne Opus 9 No. 2_. Lagu klasik yang berirama sangat lembut, kan?" Himeka mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, itu lagunya. Karin-chan pintar main musik, ya? Aku juga bisa bermain musik, loh. Ya, walau cuman sedikit. Aku baru belajar. Dan… aku menantangmu memainkan alat musik Viola!" tantang Himeka sembari menyeringai tipis.

"A-Apa?!" pekik Karin kaget. "Aku tak bisa main viola dengan baik."

"Tidak apa. Coba saja, aku ingin tahu kemampuan Karin-chan."

Himeka berjalan menuju tempat alat musik Viola. Ada dua buah Viola disana. Yang satu berwarna coklat tua dan yang satunya coklat kekuningan. Himeka mengambil keduanya dan menyodorkan Viola berwarna coklat kekuningan pada Karin. Karin hanya menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Himeka mulai mengalunkan sebuah komposisi klasik saat Viola dan penggeseknya menyentuh. Lagunya banyak memanfaatkan _Senza Tempo_ atau _tidak ada tempo._

"Bagaimana, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka ketika lagu yang ia mainkan selesai.

"Musik klasik yang bernada sedikit serius. Aku kurang menyukainya. Bukan karena lagunya, tapi, dari cara kau memainkannya, Himeka-chan. Kau memainkannya tanpa penuh perasaan. Apa aku benar?" ucap Karin yang membuat Himeka kaget. Tak lama, ia tersenyum tipis.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku baru belajar lagu itu. Hahaha… nampaknya, aku tidak cocok bermain lagu yang serius, ya?" tawa Himeka kikuk. Ia menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Itu karya dari Paganini. Komposer Biola, Viola, dan Gitar dari Italia. Banyak komposer lain yang terinspirasi dari komposer Paganini. Lagu yang kau mainkan tadi _Caprise No. 24,_ kan?" kata Karin. "Dan, bukan kamu tidak cocok dalam bermainnya. Tapi, bagaimana cara kamu menghayati lagu yang kamu mainkan. Musik itu sebuah seni, bukan hanya sekedar melodi dan irama.

"Sekali lagi, aku dibuat kagum padamu, Karin-chan. Kamu luar biasa, ya?" Himeka tertawa geli, membuat Karin tersenyum tipis. "Yah, kau benar soal komposer Paganini. Dia benar-benar keren. Komposer lain yang terinspirasi darinya salah satunya komposer Liszt, Rachmaninoff, dan Brahms. Nah, sekarang giliranmu bermain, Karin-chan! "

"Baiklah."

Irama yang sangat cepat muncul ketika Karin menggesekkan senar Violanya. Himeka sedikit terperangah ketika ia sadar lagu yang Karin mainkan bertempo _Allegretto Vivace._ Itu artinya, lagu itu bertempo sangat cepat. Tak lama, permainan Karin selesai.

"Itu benar-benar hebat, Karin-chan! Apanya yang tidak bisa bermain dengan baik? Oh, lagu apa itu?" ujar Himeka sambil bertanya penasaran. Karin tertawa kecil. Ekspresi Himeka benar-benar lucu, menurutnya.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, tapi kau tak perlu ber-ekspresi seperti itu, Himeka-chan. Lagu itu berjudul _Etudes de Mecanisme Opus 849 No. 26_ karya _Czerny._ Apa kau bisa memainkannya? "

"Tidak. Bisakah aku minta not balok Violanya padamu, Karin-chan?" pinta Himeka.

"Kurasa tidak mungkin. Aku tak punya untuk Viola, tapi, kurasa piano ada."

"Benarkah? Aku tak bisa bermain piano. Nanti biar aku minta carikan pada Shina-sensei saja, deh," kata Himeka. "Kamu masuk kelas musik, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Kurasa begitu. "

"Ohhh, kalau kedua sepupuku, Kazune Kujyo dan Kazusa Kujyo berbeda kelas dengan kita. Kazune-kun masuk kelas olahraga dan Kazusa-chan masuk kelas melukis. Awalnya sih, Kazune-kun ikut kelas musik juga, tapi, setelah kejadian 'itu', dia pindah kelas ke kelas olahraga," jelas Himeka. Karin mengangguk mengerti.

"Begitu? Kejadian apa?" tanya Karin sambil meletakkan alat musik viola-nya ke tempat asalnya. Himeka sedikit menghela nafas panjang.

"Bibi kami. Kan keluarga Karin-chan membantu perekonomian kami sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Nah, sebelum itu, kami bertiga diurus oleh bibi kami, keluarga mendiang Kaa-san Kazune-kun dan Kazusa-chan."

"Terus? Himeka dari keluarga siapa? Aku kira, Himeka anak bibi yang kamu ceritakan tadi."

Himeka menggeleng. "Ih, bukan dong. Margaku kan Kujyo. Jadi, anak dari adik mendiang Tou-san Kazune-kun dan Kazusa-chan. Orang tuaku juga sudah meninggal. Lalu, keluarga yang lainnya sudah tak ada yang mau merawat kami selain Hana-basan. Jadi, sejak itulah, kami dirawat oleh bibi Hana. Aku mengenalnya sebagai orang yang ceria, baik hati dan pekerja keras walaupun suaminya telah menceraikannya. Ia juga suka bermain musik piano. Karena itulah, Kazune-kun tidak lagi menyentuh alat musik. Jangankan bermain alat musik, mendengar lagu saja dia langsung menatap tak suka. Bahkan, ia tidak menangis saat pemakaman bibi Hana. Intinya, sejak itu dia berubah dingin, lah."

Karin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku paham. Karena sejujurnya, kisahku juga sama dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Mungkin baginya, terlihat kuat akan membuatnya berhenti kehilangan. Dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, kehilangan hal yang berharga. Kehilangan, duduk dan menangis. Kehilangan lagi, dan menangis lagi. Aku pernah mencoba menjadi sosok seperti itu. Tapi…" Karin menunduk, lalu mengangkat kembali wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku kembali berpikir. Itu bukan jalan yang baik. Kenapa tak mencoba, menjadi sosok lembut yang bisa dijadikan penahan? Tidak apa, aku sudah mengalami rasa kehilangan. Jadi, mengalaminya lagi tak masalah. Tapi, kalau itu orang lain, aku tak mau. Aku tak tahan melihat mereka menangis."

Himeka menatap Karin kagum. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok orang setegar itu. Ya, baru kali ini.

"Ehem!"

Karin dan Himeka tersentak kaget. Mereka menoleh ke pintu ruangan bersamaan. Tampak pemuda dengan surai blonde pucatnya menatap mereka datar. Terlalu datar untuk dapat disebut sebagai tatapan. Iris Blue Sapphirre-nya menatap tajam dan agak menusuk.

"Maaf, mengganggu, nona-nona," ucapnya dingin. Membuat Karin sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Membicarakanku, eh?"

'Tunggu! Dia anak yang waktu itu?!'

Dan keheningan yang mencekam mulai menguasai suasana.

.

.

 **Delete Or Continue?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :** Gimana? Perubahannya tidak nampak banget, ya? Iya dong, kan chap satu-nya. Nah, sampai kira-kira chapter lima atau enam-nya, udah Bunga buat. Hampir rampung lah pokoknya. Jadi, tinggal nunggu readers aja. Apa mau lanjut cepat, lanjut lambat, atau malah enggak lanjut lagi. Terserah readers saja. So, boleh Bunga minta review lagi? ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Anomali Secret

A/n : Halo, mina-san. Lama rasanya Bunga enggak mampir kesini. Kapan ya terakhir mampir ke fandom ini? Bunga sudah lupa. Bunga memang orang yang gampang lupa, mina-san. Dan makasih readers tercinta yang udah beri review fic abal-abal ini. Arigatou gozaimasu, mina-san ^^

Dan ini balasan review-nya :

Kurahasi Meiya : Arigatou sudah dibilang keren fic-nya. Pair-nya, ya? Hmm… Belum waktunya mereka muncul sebagai pair. Oke? Tapi, tenang. Di chapter 3 bakal muncul~!

Adinda Dwi553 : Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review, Adinda-san :D

Hanazune Ran : Gomennasai ne, Bunga enggak bisa update kilat. Ini bukan fic baru, kok. Ini fic yang Bunga re-publish karena Bunga salah update chapternya. Dan fic lain, yah menunggu waktu dan mood aja buat publish XD Arigatou udah review~!

Ayu : Iya, ini udah lanjut kok ^^

Blossom-Hime : Gimana ya, onee-san? Udah Bunga terlanjur hapus. Pokoknya, ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah review, oneesan.

Namegenichi : Sudah lanjut~! Makasih udah review.

Yosh, sudah selesai. Terakhir, semangat ya yang masih ujian~! Ganbatte kudasai, ne! Silahkan baca, mina-san~!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading Minna!**

 **Tsuyo-sa, Ongaku, to Yume by Bunga Sharesputri**

 **Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin(CHU) Koge Donbo**

 **Warning : OOC, Banyak TYPO, dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Previous Chapter**

Karin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku paham. Karena sejujurnya, kisahku juga sama dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Mungkin baginya, terlihat kuat akan membuatnya berhenti kehilangan. Dia tak ingin kehilangan lagi, kehilangan hal yang berharga. Kehilangan, duduk dan menangis. Kehilangan lagi, dan menangis lagi. Aku pernah mencoba menjadi sosok seperti itu. Tapi…" Karin menunduk, lalu mengangkat kembali wajahnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku kembali berpikir. Itu bukan jalan yang baik. Kenapa tak mencoba, menjadi sosok lembut yang bisa dijadikan penahan? Tidak apa, aku sudah mengalami rasa kehilangan. Jadi, mengalaminya lagi tak masalah. Tapi, kalau itu orang lain, aku tak mau. Aku tak tahan melihat mereka menangis."

Himeka menatap Karin kagum. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok orang setegar itu. Ya, baru kali ini.

"Ehem!"

Karin dan Himeka tersentak kaget. Mereka menoleh ke pintu ruangan bersamaan. Tampak pemuda dengan surai blonde pucatnya menatap mereka datar. Terlalu datar untuk dapat disebut sebagai tatapan. Iris Blue Sapphirre-nya menatap tajam dan agak menusuk.

"Maaf, mengganggu, nona-nona," ucapnya dingin. Membuat Karin sedikit membelalakkan matanya. "Membicarakanku, eh?"

'Tunggu! Dia anak yang waktu itu?!'

Dan keheningan yang mencekam mulai menguasai suasana.

 **Chapter 2 : Anomali Secret**

"Ma~ Ma~… Kazune-kun!" Himeka memanggil pemuda yang barusan muncul bagai jin tadi dengan senyum merekah. Buru-buru ia mendekati salah satu sepupunya itu. "Perkenalkan, Karin-chan. Kazune-kun! Sepupu cantikku dari kelas olahraga~!"

Karin terdiam medengar perkataan Himeka. Sepertinya ada yang salah. "Eum… cantik?"

Himeka hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas ketika menyadari sosok disampingnya mengeluarkan aura membunuh."Hehehehehe… go-gomen. Ma-maksudku tampan. Ha-hanya terpeleset mengucapkan kata, kok." Himeka berkilah gugup.

"Hn."

Karin menatap lelaki beriris Blue Sapphire itu dengan teliti dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Merasa diperhatikan, Kazune menatap Karin tajam. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Maaf," ujar Karin pelan. "Maaf kalau aku memperhatikanmu terlalu detail. Tapi, aku tak bermaksud apapun, hanya ingin memastikan."

Kazune bersidekap. "Maksudmu, nona?"

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan tentang itu. Dan… apa-apaan itu? Nona? Yang benar saja. Aku sudah cukup medengarnya di 'sana'."

"Hn." Lagi-lagi, jawaban ambigu.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu suasana hening kalian. Tapi, perlu kalian berdua tahu. Aku tidak terlahir untuk berada dalam suasana sehening ini. Jadi, bisakah kalian hentikan suasana dan aura kalian yang mencekam?" Himeka berucap polos. Jujur saja, sosok cerianya tidak mungkin cocok dengan dua orang yang bila bertemu bawaannya malah suasana kelam begini. Itu tidak mungkin.

Karin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Baiklah. Jadi, ada hal lain yang bisa kau tunjukkan disini?" Karin mendekati Himeka yang ada disamping Kazune. "Seperti yang kau tahu, aku baru tiba disini. So, can you help me?"

Himeka mengangguk cepat. "Sure."

Karin baru saja hendak berjalan keluar mengikuti Himeka sebelum lengannya dicegat oleh Kazune. "Tunggu," cegah Kazune.

Karin memiringkan kepala. "Ya, Kujyo-san? Ada yang bisa kubantu lagi?"

"Kamu, Karin Hanazono, bukan?" tanya Kazune dingin. Karin mengangguk membenarkan. "Kalau begitu, katakan ini pada Ayumi Hanazono. Terimakasih sudah membiayai perekonomian kami, tapi tidak atas tawarannya. Resikonya terlalu tinggi untuk mereka. Siapapun didekatku, tidak boleh terluka." lanjut Kazune.

Karin membuka mulutnya sedikit. "Kalau aku menolak?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menolak. Karena aku juga akan mengatakannya padamu. Mengatakan hal yang sama seperti apa yang ia katakan." Karin memperhatikan Himeka yang tengah berdiri-menunggunya di ujung tangga-sambil bersenandung pelan. "Lagipula, kalau kau menerimanya, aku yang akan melakukannya. Menjaga mereka semua, sampai aku tak ditakdirkan untuk bertahan lagi. Aku bisa menjamin hal itu, Kujyo-san."

Kazune menatap Karin sinis. "Benarkah? Kau yang menghapus ingatan mereka, dan kau juga yang akan mengembalikannya? Wow, kebetulan yang **benar-benar** **bodoh, Karin**."

Karin langsung tertegun. Ia membeku-akibat teringat sesuatu-sebelum kembali tersadar oleh sahutan kencang Himeka. "Kaarinn-channn~!"

Karin mengangguk cepat menanggapinya dan menyimpulkan sebuah senyum diwajahnya. Dan ia bergumam pelan sebelum berlari menuju tempat Himeka menunggunya.

"Anda tahu? Bukankah yang bodoh itu anda?"

.

.

.

"Jadi, kemana kita akan pergi?" Karin bertanya. Ia melihat-lihat perumahan yang ia lalui sepanjang jalan. Ya, Himeka tengah mengajaknya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi perumahan dimana ia menyewa rumah. Tidak, maksudku Ayumi yang menyewanya.

"Eum… kemana lagi, ya?" gumam Himeka bingung. Ia menaruh jari telunjuk di pelipis dahinya, berpikir sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! aku tahu, Karin-chan. Bagaimana kalau kerumahku saja? Tidak jauh dari sini, kok," usul Himeka ceria. Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya pada seseorang yang baru ia temui itu hari ini. Entah, untuk keberapa kalinya.

Karin mengangguk sebelum berujar setuju. "Boleh."

"Yosh~! Ayo, cepat. Kupikir Kazusa pasti sedang dirumah sekarang."

"Kazusa? Oh… adik Kazune tadi, ya?"

"Umh." Himeka mengangguk berkali-kali. "Orangnya cantik dan manis, mirip sama Kazune sih. Dia salah satu keluargaku yang paling kukagumi. Kelas melukis."

"Oh," respon Karin pendek. Ia tersenyum simpul. "Sepertinya, kalian orang yang menarik, ya?"

Himeka melebarkan bola matanya. "Be-benarkah? Uh-hmm… a-aku juga jadi ingin tahu," gumam Himeka pelan. Karin melirik sedikit kearah Himeka sebelum bertanya.

"Tahu apa?"

Himeka mendongak dan menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Aku juga jadi ingin tahu orang seperti apa Karin-chan. Jadi ingin mengenal Karin-chan lebih dekat. Aku benar-benar tak sabar ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Karin-chan~!" Himeka mengatupkan tangannya senang. "Kupikir, Karin-chan pasti orang yang baik. Karena Karin-chan punya banyak keberuntungan didunia ini. Aku yakin!"

Karin balas tertegun. Iris Green Emerald-nya sedikit terbelalak. Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Himeka dan memilih untuk kembali memandangi perumahan disamping kanannya. "Jangan terlalu ingin tahu tentangku, dan jangan terlalu yakin akan keberuntunganku."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Mungkin aku beruntung sampai saat ini, tapi aku tak tahu kapan keberuntungan akan berakhir. Karena itu, aku tak pernah percaya kalau aku selalu beruntung." Karin menyelipkan anak rambutnya di telinga. Ia tersenyum tulus pada gadis beriris Hazel disampingnya. "Lagipula… daripada mencari tahu tentang aku, tidakkah kamu penasaran tentang dirimu sendiri, Himeka Kujyo?"

"A-ah… te-tentu saja. Ha-habis… aku kehilangan ingatanku. Err… tidak semuanya, sih. Tapi, peristiwa yang kuingat dari masa lalu terasa acak. Aku sampai tak bisa membedakan kapan dan dimana peristiwa-peristiwa itu terjadi," balas Himeka menunduk. Karin menatapnya sendu dan berujar lirih.

"Kamu akan segera mendapatkannya kembali."

Himeka menatap Karin penasaran. Dia merasa tidak asing, sepertinya saat ini bukan saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan gadis ini. Rasanya sangat familiar. 'Apa dulu aku dan Karin-chan pernah bertemu, ya? Tapi, dimana? Aku tidak ingat. Apa saat pertama kali Ayumi-nee bertemu kami? Ah… tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku tak melihatnya, yang kulihat cuma gadis yang bernama Miyon. Karin-chan tidak ada disana, lalu kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan Karin-chan?' batin Himeka ingin tahu. Dahinya sampai mengerut saking kuatnya ia berpikir.

Karin tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Himeka. "Loh… kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Deg!

Himeka membelalakkan matanya lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan mulutnya sedikit menganga. Kilasan ingatan lewat begitu saja di kepalanya.

Zkiitt!

 _"-…kau tak seharusnya melihatnya! Itu adalah sesuatu yang salah."_

 _"Ke-kenapa? Kau be-…"_

Himeka memegang kepalanya. Rasanya menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Ingatan yang kabur seperti ini selalu mengganggunya. Sangat mengganggu.

Zkiitt!

 _"-…Ya. Apa aku salah? Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang yang seharusnya mati?! Kau itu sudah dibu-…"_

Hati Himeka mencelos. 'Dibuang, kah?'

"-Me-chan! Hime-chan! Kau dengar aku?" Karin meninggikan suaranya ketika Himeka tidak menjawab. Raut wajah Himeka tadi benar-benar terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan, mencoba berhati-hati dengan kata-katanya.

Cepat-cepat Himeka menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada yang terjadi. Benar, aku hanya merasa _déjà vu_. Mungkin," jawab Himeka gugup. Iris matanya berpendar kesana kemari. Menghindari tatapan Karin yang meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Baiklah. Terserahmu saja," balas Karin. Intonasi dan volume suaranya berubah. Ia berhenti berjalan mengikuti Himeka. Membuat gadis beriris Hazel didekatnya ikut berhenti.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Lain kali saja. Lain kali saja aku kerumahmu. Nampaknya kau banyak pikiran hari ini. Pulanglah, aku akan kembali sendiri. Semoga ingatanmu cepat kembali, ya?" kata Karin yang langsung berbalik kembali ke rumahnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berkelabat di hatinya.

Himeka menunduk. Mungkin saat ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengetahui orang lain. Himeka memegang erat ujung rok-nya. Dia bahkan tak tahu siapa dia. Tidak tahu. "Kenapa Karin-chan seolah tahu siapa aku? Apa aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya? Kupikir tidak mungkin, kan?" Himeka memijit pelipisnya dan menengok ke belakang. Sosok Karin sudah cukup jauh darinya dan ia tak punya niat untuk menyusulnya. "Oh!" seru Himeka. "Aku ingat!"

 _'Kamu akan segera mendapatkannya kembali.'_

Himeka bergumam. "Kalimat yang janggal. Siapa kau, Karin Hanazono?!"

.

.

.

Kazune masih berdiam di ruang musik. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi piano sambil sesekali jarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano didepannya. Suara sumbang langsung terdengar menggema disana. Sesaat, ia tersenyum meremehkan. Entah apa maksudnya. Ia hanya berujar dengan nada mencemoh, "Aku bodoh? Jangan mengatakan sesuatu dengan begitu percaya diri, Karin. Kau dan aku cuma sekedar 'teman masa lalu'. Dan kini kau memintaku untuk kembali, sayangnya tidak semudah itu."

"Aku tidak sekedar memintamu untuk kembali."

Kazune menajamkan matanya sebelum menoleh. Ia mendapati sosok gadis beriris Green Emerald yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu. Akibat berlari terburu-buru. "Kemana Himeka?" tanya Kazune dingin. Ia menunjuk Karin sarkastik.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan melukainya, Kujyo-san?" Karin menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga dan memamerkan senyumnya sekali lagi. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau dia tak melihatnya, dia tak akan kehilangan ingatannya yang berharga."

"Itu bukan salahnya, kau tahu?!" bantah Kazune tegas. Ia menatap Karin dengan perasaan marah. Ada perasaan benci melihat sosok gadis bersurai Brunette di depannya. Kazune mengepalkan tangan. "Dia tidak terlibat!"

"Jelas terlibat, Kazune Kujyo!" balas Karin, nada suaranya naik tanpa bisa dicegah. "Tidak peduli siapa yang salah, dia melihat kebenarannya. Karena itu aku mengambil ingatannya, Kujyo-san! Kerajaan Langit adalah tempat dimana kau bisa mati kapan saja. Dan takhta ratu adalah milikku. Kau, yang hanya bicara soal masa lalu tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentang saat ini!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR RATU SIALAN!" Kazune berteriak berang. Ia berdiri, berlari cepat menuju tempat dimana Karin berdiri. Tangannya beralih mencengkeram bahu kiri Karin, membuat gadis itu melenguh kesakitan. Lalu, menarik tubuh Karin kearahnya, memaksa agar wajah Karin langsung menatap kearahnya. Ukh, Cengkeraman Kazune Kujyo memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata begitu saja. "Ingat ini, aku memang pernah menghormatimu. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang. Orang yang membuang temannya hanya untuk takhta, tidak perlu mendapat kehormatan!"

Karin memegang jemari Kazune yang mencengkeramnya. Bibirnya bergetar akibat rasa sakit yang merasuk hingga tulangnya. Ia sadar, tangan Kazune diselimuti cahaya merah membara. "A-aku tidak me-melakukannya untuk takhta, aku tidak pernah membuang temanku. Tidak pernah!" Karin melepaskan jemari Kazune dengan paksa, meninggalkan cakaran di tangan Kazune ketika ia mencoba melepaskan tangan pemilik mahkota blonde itu.

Kazune berdesis pelan melihat lukanya. Lalu, menatap Karin angkuh. "Katakan padaku ojou-sama. Kalau aku melakukannya, apa yang menjadi keuntunganku?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Karin balas bertanya. Nada suaranya berubah kembali menjadi datar. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Kazune, lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tolong jangan hubungkan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Himeka. Aku melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, kau tahu?"

"Hmp," cibir Kazune. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Kalau kau ingin kami semua berpartisipasi dalam pesta perang konyolmu itu, baiklah akan kami lakukan. Tapi dengan dua syarat."

"Hn?"

"Pulihkan nama baik keluarga kami di Kerajaan Langit da-…"

"Sejak dulu, sudah kupulihkan. Bukankah, sudah kubilang akan kulakukan segalanya untuk kalian?" potong Karin cepat.

Ctak!

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara!" teriak Kazune protes. Karin tertawa dan menggumamamkan kata 'menggelikan' dalam hatinya.

"Lanjutkan," titah Karin sambil menyidekapkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Dan satu lagi, serahkan nyawamu ketika perang berakhir!"

"…"

.

.

.

Ayumi berjalan cepat melewati sebuah gudang yang tersusun dari batu. Ia sedang ada di Kerajaan Langit. Dengan tidak sabar, Ayumi sedikit mengangkat rok-nya agar bisa berjalan jauh lebih cepat. Sepatu hak-nya berbunyi, menimbulkan irama yang agak tidak enak diidengar. Seseorang dengan pakaian pelayan tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "A-Ayumi-ojousama! Berhentilah berjalan seperti itu. Anda seorang putri, jangan mengangkat rok anda begitu," ucap pelayan itu dengan nada mengingatkan.

Ayumi melirik tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. "Ya, sebelum aku ingat itu, aku adalah salah satu panglima perang dari divisi satu. Aku kembali ke istana bukan untuk berleha-leha. Aku harus menyiapkan semuanya sebelum perang dimulai!"

"Ya, ta-…"

"Dan satu lagi!" Ayumi berbalik. "Saat ini hanya ada satu orang putri, dan itu adalah Karin. Putri mahkota kerajaan Langit! Aku hanya kakaknya, camkan itu!"

Pelayan itu cepat-cepat membungkuk minta maaf. "Sa-saya mengerti, A-Ayumi-ojousama."

Dan Ayumi kembali melangkah, sedikit kesal karena jalannya agak terganggu dengan rok melebar-khas kerajaan Langit-yang ia pakai. "Kazune Kujyo, tidak kusangka. Ternyata, dia bukan hanya ada satu. Sialan!"

Pelayan yang tadi berhenti mengikutinya menatap langit yang mulai berubah oranye. Ia bergumam pelan, "Huh, bahkan sejak kapan anda menjadi kakaknya? Karin-ojousama bukanlah orang lemah, dan saya tahu itu. Alasan anda berperang bukan untuk membantunya, tapi, untuk kekuasaan yang ingin anda dapatkan juga bukan, Ayumi-ojousama?"

.

.

.

"Himeka-chan~!" seorang pemuda dengan iris mata berbeda warna itu memanggil dengan nada yang membuat orang sekitarnya muntah bersamaan. Jin yang didekatnya mencibir tak suka.

"Berhentilah menggunakan nada yang menjijikkan itu, Nishikiori!" ucap Jin kesal. Ia bahkan merinding mendengarnya. Kazusa mengangguk setuju. Ikut membenarkan ucapan si mata kucing.

"Yeah, itu benar Michi."

Michi langsung pundung. Himeka tersenyum gugup. "Su-sudahlah, jangan terlalu kejam seperti itu, Kazusa-chan, Jin-kun…." Ia lalu beralih pada Michi yang duduk di sudut rumah dengan air mata yang berseliweran di pipi kanan-kirinya. Ciri-ciri orang childish. Himeka menepuk pundak Michi. "Ya, ampun. Kenapa Michi-kun sampai menangis begitu?"

Kazusa hanya mengabaikan pandangannya pada Michi, ia memilih bertanya pada Himeka. "Oh' ya, Himeka. Tadi sore kau pulang dengan muka muram. Ada apa memangnya?"

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Kurasa kau hanya salah lihat saja, Kazusa-chan," sangkal Himeka. Kazusa hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ya sudah'. Himeka menghela nafas lega. "O-oh, Kazusa-chan, kau sudah ketemu dengan Karin? Adik dari Ayumi-nee?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku mengenalnya, kok."

Michi dan Jin menatap Kazusa. "Memang siapa dia?" Michi bertanya cepat. Kazusa menghela nafas.

"Kalain bertiga kan juga kenal dengannya."

"Heh? Masa?" ucap Jin tak pervaya.

Kazusa hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu… yang kemarin diceritakan Kazune-nii." Kazusa memejamkan matanya. "Sang putri kerajaan Langit."

"HAAAHHH?!"

.

.

.

 **Blok 4, rumah keluarga Karasuma…**

Seorang gadis bersurai Dark Blue nampak duduk di meja belajarnya dengan tenang. Tak lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan seorang gadis bersurai Dark Yellow dengan tatapan datar. "Hn, konbawa, Rika-sama."

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Rika-sama' tadi menoleh. "Oh, Denira? Ada apa? Punya kabar dari 'onii-san' ku?"

Denira menggeleng. Ia memainkan surai Dark Yellow yang ia ikat ekor kuda dengan malas. "Tolong bicaramu dijaga, Rika-sama. Aku memanggilmu dengan surfiks _–sama_ bukan karena menghormatimu, itu semua hanya karena kau adalah seseorang yang 'ia' akui sebagai adik."

Rika mendesah malas. "Ya-ya-ya-ya, aku mengerti Denira Saga-san. Jadi, ada kabar apa?"

"Perintah."

"Heh?"

"Ada perintah untuk menyandera Himeka Kujyo, Rika-sama," jelas Denira cepat. Ia menajamkan matanya untuk melihat reaksi gadis iblis didepannya. Rika hanya membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia memegang wajahnya dengan tatapan iba yang dibuat-dibuat.

"Astaga, aku bahkan harus menyandera bonekaku sendiri? Huh, perang benar-benar dimulai, ya?"

…

 **TBC**

...

A/n : Hehehe… jadi, bagaimana, mina-sana? Semakin aneh? Semakin membingungkan? Dan semakin jelek, ya? Ya, Bunga mengerti. Entah kenapa, Bunga tertarik untuk mengubah alurnya dari yang sebenarnya Bunga pikirkan dari awal. Dan teteteretedeng! Jadilah fic abal-abal bin tidak jelas ini. Hmm… akhir kata, boleh Bunga minta review-nya mina-san?

Sincerely,

Bunga Sharesputri Allussyana


End file.
